Strange
by drouqht
Summary: Robin goes through a lot. From disturbing missions to long night patrols, even his past is pretty messed up for a fifteen year old to handle. But it always helps when you have a boyfriend like Wally to take care of you. Robin comes home one day and doesn't seem like his usual self, it's up to Wally now. Self-harm mentions, non graphic. Oneshot


**I do not own Young Justice. Warnings: Self-harm mention. Nothing graphic or self-triggering but be warned. No lemon, No lime, enjoy.**

It's like everything I did since that night had left me scarred. Physically, sure. I mean I have the dark shades of skin striped across my arms and legs, but what's a scar without a story? My mind is deeply troubled. Physically, sure. I mean being a superhero gives you one too many hits on the head, one too many concussions as well. _Why are you such a freaking retard, Dick? You already know no one loves you, why try?_

I was always known as the Boy Wonder, or in my cause, the Boy Blunder. It's like all I ever do is screw things up. I can't even keep a stable relationship going with Wally without me doing something that makes him hate me. I know he hates me. I don't even know why he's still together with such a damn screw-up like me. _The biggest mess-up I know… _"Goddamn it Dick, you're such an idiot!"

"Dick? You okay in there?" Wally's voice could be heard past the tapping of water on the tiled floor in the shower. _Lie to him, he doesn't care. _

Dick stopped his mind torture to answer his boyfriend's call, "Yeah, just thinking about the math test on Monday, kinda stressed, need some more down time. I'll be out in five." _You filthy liar. Who lies to their boyfriends? He hates you. _Dick almost forced that cursed smile but then realized no one was watching him and let his lips drop to their dead position on his face. _You're too ugly to smile._

"…Okay… hurry up soon." Wally's tentative voice seemed unsure but Dick could care less. He knew his boyfriend didn't really love him. No one could every truly love him.

A sigh escaped from the boy's troubled lips as he glanced at his arms. So many scars lined his skin. So make mistakes he made, he had to be punished. So many horrors he'd seen, he had to make them. They were old, rusty… _Not good enough._ The last time he made one was when he was ten. Getting over his parents death was difficult but for some reason, even after years of recovery from this habit, he felt the familiar itch to do it again. _Just one more time…_

He took a rough beating from Scarecrow earlier that day, almost lost his life. _You deserve to die. _He even managed to get a stupid cut on his cheek from the madman himself. Lucky Batman came and got him locked up… _Batman doesn't need you. If you weren't in the way so much, maybe someone would like you._

Another sigh escaped from Robin's lips as he turned off the water running down his lithe body. _Fat. _Dick wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back to his and Wally's room. Bruce agreed for them to be living together only if they lived at the manor, after all they have been dating for three years now.

Dick entered the room as his dead eyes gazed over to his boyfriend's worried face. Suddenly, a giant grin erupted over the redhead's freckled lips as he rushed over to hug Dick, "Dickkkkkkk you didn't say a word to me all dayyy. I miss my boyfriend lovin!"

_He's lying, he doesn't love you. No one loves you. He just tolerates your existence. _

A forced smile covers his lips as he stares into the questioning eyes of his lover. Dick's body tenses up from being touched as he subconsciously moved away from the ball of warmth that was Wally West. "I was in desperate need of a shower, man Scarecrow really did a number on me." Letting out a nervous laugh, Dick dragged his feet to the dresser, unknowingly missing the suspicious glare of the speedster behind him.

"Interesting…" Wally muttered. A large fake smile covered his face as he plopped down on Dick's bed, "Well it's all over now!" he cried with overly voiced cheerfulness as Dick changed into boxers and a t-shirt. _Something's off with him… _Narrowing his eyes, Wally sped over to Dick and grabbed his arm for good measure, his eyes darting down to the various old marks of his past.

Dick's startled eyes leaped up to Wally's questioning gaze as he searched his arm for new torture that presented itself. Out of instinct, Dick snatched his hand away from the curious speedster and scrambled to the far left corner, trying to get away from him. "What-what the hell Wally! I didn't do anything!"

_He doesn't trust you. You're too unstable, you should just die._

Something clicks in Wally's head as he walked over to his frantic lover. "Shh, I know babe, I was just worried, you seemed sad. Come on," he took Robin's shaky hand and led him to the bed. "Let's just go to bed, okay? I'm sorry, Dick…" Dick unstably looked up at the speedster and got a full wave of puppy eyes directed towards him.

A defeated sigh rose from Dick's mouth as he walked across the room with Wally and snuggled into bed, his boyfriend standing over him. Wally stared at Dick, narrowing his eyes some more. Even though he found no new marks on the boy's flawed skin, Dick's reaction provided all the evidence Wally needed. Only one way to know if he was right…. "God let's hope I'm not…" the taller boy muttered from under his breath.

Leaning over, he kissed the small boy on the mouth, running his hands through Dick's black hair. Dick froze. No lip movement, no relaxation. He looked as if he was listening to someone call him horrible names from the corner.

_Shit. _"Night, Dickie, love you, bro!" As the cheerful words left his lips, Wally reached from under the bed, his hand cupping around a small wooden box. As quickly as his speed would allow, the ginger haired boy opened the box, took out the needle stored inside and stabbed Dick in his bare leg. The Boy Wonder arched his back as his mouth opened in a silent scream. Dick's body soon went limp on the bed as Wally frowned above him. With one last look at his fallen lover, the speedster sped to Bruce's room. "BruceBruceBruceBruceBruceBru ceBruceBatmanBatmanBatmanBru ceBruceBruceBatmanBatmanBru—"

"WHAT." The door swung open and the Caped Crusader stood in the opening, glaring at the annoying redhead for interrupting his slumber.

Wally took a deep breath before speed talking about what he knew. "Okay so I know you and Rob went on that mission with Scarecrow and that's awesome, way to beat the bad guy, right? But you didn't really beat him because Rob came home and he was looking sad so I was like, 'Rob you okay man?' and he's like 'yeah, totally' and then he locked himself in the bathroom for like an hour and that's not normal, you know, so when he came out he was looking really depressed and I noticed a cut on his cheek, probably from Scarecrow, so I asked him a few questions and he was acting like a robot which is sooo strange so I preformed some experiments and the entire time Dick was shaking and scared and he was acting totally out of it and you know how we have that emergency sedation needle under the covers, yeah well I used it on him because I thought he might have been poisoned and then I ran to you because there's something really wrong, Bruce, I know it!"

The second Wally finished, Bruce was practically out his door and running down stairs to Alfred. "Alfred, wake up. Get a blood sample from Dick and report to the Batcave. I'll set up the toxin detection program and see if I can redirect the poison to find a remedy. Wally, you watch over Dick and clean up his wound as best as you can."

Wally already in Dick's room, cleaning his cheek and brushing back his hair. A fever set into his head and he was shaking uncontrollably with his teeth clenched shut. Sympathetic eyes roamed over his face as Alfred came in to collect the blood. This would be a long night….

"Wha… what happened…" Dick's blue eyes fluttered open to a strange sight. He was in his room, Bruce standing over him with Wally holding his hand in a death grip, the speedster looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep in days. Alfred was standing to the far right with something shiny in his hands…a needle?

Dick's eyes opened wide as he glared at his loved ones, "What the hell happened? Is everyone okay? Am I hurt?" His questioning eyes quickly looked down. No bandages, no casts, no headache…

Before he could demand a proper answer, Wally fell on top of the Boy Wonder, clutching his chest for dear life. "You scared the hell out of me, Dick!"

Confusion clouded the younger boy's eyes but they soon hardened to a glare. "What. The hell. Happened."

Wally took a deep breath, "Okay so I know you and Bats went on that mission with Scarecrow and that's awesome, way to beat the bad guy, right? But you didn't really beat him because you came home and you were looking sad so I was like, 'Rob you okay man?' and you're like 'yeah, totally' and then you locked yourself in the bathroom for like an hour and that's not normal, you know, so when you came out you were looking really depressed and I noticed a cut on your cheek, which was from Scarecrow and we ran some tests to find out you were hit with his poison and so Brucey here came up with an antidote and you were out for two days Dick!"

"TWO DAYS? WHAT ABOUT THE TEAM? WHAT ABOUT SCHOOLWORK? HOW WILL I MAKE ANYTHING UP WHEN—"

"It's Sunday." Bruce stated plainly.

"Oh. Uh… oops…?" Bruce glared at Dick before telling him to be more careful and asking him a few routine questions about what he remembers, which was basically nothing. He took one more blood sample to make sure the toxin was completely out of his ward's system before Alfred and he left, telling Dick to get some rest.

Wally and the recovering boy were alone in the room. Wally's eyebrows were scrunched together, staring at his boyfriend with concern.

"I'm finee Wally!" he smiled reassuringly. The redhead still stared at him uncertainly before leaning in and kissing Dick on the lips, running his hand through the younger boy's black hair. Dick sighed into the kiss and moaned as he felt his boyfriend massaging his head. Wally smiled into the kiss and Dick stopped the contact between them.

"Everything okay, Walls?"

The older boy leaned in once more and pecked him on the cheek before slithering into the bed and cuddling next to his lover.

"Couldn't be better."

**Not my best work but alrighty then. If you're interested in my type of writing, you may enjoy my style of pictures as well. Follow me on tumblr cherrypolaroid if you'd like. There was a lot of curse words in here from the first draft but then I figured I'd have to change the rating to M and I wouldn't want to upset all those "sexually mature" people looking for WallyXRobin lovin' and they ended up getting this piece of crap. No thank you. Anyway, I'd like to say thanks so much for all the reviews and follows my stories have gotten; you are all amazing people with amazing talent. Love you guys**


End file.
